


Little Cub

by Emeraldcity2020



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Father- Son Bonding, Fatherhood, Gen, Little Eros, bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldcity2020/pseuds/Emeraldcity2020
Summary: Ares is a good dad.
Relationships: Eros & Ares (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Little Cub

Ares was sitting on the couch, watching some infomercial on the tv with the sound muted, he was watching the nymph on the screen demonstrate the nonstick cooking pan when he heard soft footsteps coming down the hall.

“Papa?” Eros' soft voice whispered. 

“Little cub? What are you doing out of bed?” Ares asked, sitting up to face his son, he looked at him, he was rubbing his eyes, tear streaked cheeks, he was wearing his fleece footie pajamas with little red hearts all over and he was clutching his little fluffy pink stuffed cat.

“I had a bad dream…” Eros sniffed, clutching the cat to his chest. “Can you read me a story so I can fall asleep?” 

Ares gave his son a soft smile, he was familiar with bad dreams, being the god of war he had nightmares of bloodshed and gore frequently, and he knew it was always tough to get to sleep himself after he had one.

“Of course Little cub.” Ares stood up and bent down to pick up his four year old. Eros then wrapped his little arms around Ares neck and snuggled close.

“Thank You papa.” Eros yawned.

Ares just chuckled in response rubbing his big hand on Eros back as he made his way down the hall to Eros room. The walls of Eros room were a pale pink that Aphrodite insisted on, he had bright purple bed sheets and bright purple curtains almost everything in Eros room was either pink or purple, Ares eyes felt strained almost every time he walked in his son's room.

He set Eros down who promptly ran over to his bookshelf that was filled with mostly fairytales and love stories. After making his selection he got under his covers and handed the picture book to Ares who was now sitting on the small heart shaped footstool next to Eros bed. 

“The Princess and the Frog huh?” Ares smiled, he seemed to read this one allowed almost three times a week.

“It's my favorite Papa!” Eros said, crossing his arms and sticking his chin out just like his mother.

“I know...I know.” Ares chuckled moving to sit next to his son on his small bed. Eros promptly cuddled into Ares' side clutching his stuffed cat under his chin.

“You're going to do the special voices right papa?” Eros asked, his bright pink eyes looking up at his father. 

“Of course Eros.” Ares smiled, tussling his son's fluffy pink hair. No one needed to know about all the silly voices he spoke in to make his son giggle not even Aphrodite knew.

Ares opened the book and flipped to the first page. Clearing his throat he used his best hoity toity olympian voice “Once upon a time in a far away land a beautiful princess lived in a big castle…” 

After the lengthy story was over Ares closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. “ Do you think you will be able to fall asleep now little one?” Ares asked his already half asleep son. 

“Yes Papa thankyou.” Eros smiled sinking into his pillow. 

Ares got to his feet and covered his son up with a fluffy pink blanket. Before he turned around to leave he heard Eros soft voice call his name. 

“Papa?” 

“Yes little cub?” Ares whispered, leaning down to look his son in the eyes.

“I love you.” 

Ares felt his chest warm and a smile spread on his face. He bent down to place a kiss on Eros forehead “I love you too Eros. I always will.” 

Ares stood to turn off the light but Eros little pink hand stopped him “You forgot to give Mr.Whiskers a kiss Papa!” 

Ares chuckled and placed a kiss on the stuffed cats head. “Forgive me Mr.Whiskers, that was my mistake.” 

Ares fully stood and turned off the bedside lamp, and made his way to the bedroom door he looked back at his son cuddled up, surrounded by his stuffed animals, a soft smile on his face as he was drifting off to sleep.

Ares softly closed the bedroom door behind him and smiled to himself, part of him hoped that his son would just never grow up, to not be exposed to all the evil the realms possess, why can't Eros just be his Little Cub forever? 


End file.
